


Rache auf Schottisch

by WannabeCreativeAuthor



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeCreativeAuthor/pseuds/WannabeCreativeAuthor
Summary: In Rocky Beach herrscht seit Wochen Verbrechens-Dürre, worüber Justus Jonas gar nicht erfreut ist. Umso gelegener kommt es ihm und seinen beiden Kollegen, dass an einem Filmset auf das sie zufällig stoßen, etwas nicht in Ordnung zu sein scheint. Das Interesse der Drei ist geweckt, und bei den Ermittlungen springt sogar eine Reise nach Schottland heraus! Aber was ist nur mit Peter los? Verheimlicht er den anderen etwas?
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Ein neuer Fall!

"Hey Kollegen, schaut mal da drüben.", Bob deutete auf eine Menschentraube ein paar Meter entfernt. 

"Sieht aus wie ein Filmset.", meinte Peter, "Lasst uns mal näher rangehen." 

Für eine Stadt wie Rocky Beach, die in der Nähe von Los Angeles lag, war es nichts komplett Ungewöhnliches dass dort die eine oder andere Szene eines Hollywood-Streifens gedreht wurde, jedoch war es immer wieder aufregend. Je nachdem wer da so schauspielerte konnten sie vielleicht ein paar Autogramme abstauben. 

Viel mehr war an diesem Tag sowieso nicht los. Die drei hatten sich nicht für einen Fall getroffen, sondern zum Eisessen in ihrer Lieblings-Eisdiele. Die Sonne brannte von Himmel, die Vögel sangen, und doch brachte Justus Jonas es fertig schlecht gelaunt zu sein. 

Seit drei Wochen hatten sie keinen Fall mehr gehabt. Die gesamte Verbrecherriege im Großraum Kalifornien schien vom schönen Wetter dermaßen ermattet zu sein dass niemand es fertig brachte auch nur den kleinsten Diebstahl zu begehen. 

Und das machte dem ersten Detektiv gehörig zu schaffen. 

Lustlos schlenderte er hinter Peter und Bob her, die versuchten sich einen Weg durch die Masse zu bahnen. Endlich hatten sie sich einen Platz erobert von dem aus sie Kameraleute, Regisseur und Schauspieler bei der Arbeit beobachten konnten. 

Die Szene spielte augenscheinlich in einem Hauseingang. Alle Schauspieler und Statisten waren normal gekleidet, bis auf einen rothaarigen Mann im Zentrum des Geschehens der irgendwie herausfiel. 

"Steht ihm gut das Karo.", witzelte Bob. 

Sofort ertönte hinter ihm Justus Lehrerstimme. 

"Das nennt man einen Kilt, Dritter. Die Bezeichnung für das traditionelle Kleidungsstück schottischer Männer. Und ein 'Karo' ist das auch nicht, sondern-" 

"Ein Tartanmuster.", vervollständigte Peter den Satz leicht genervt, "Mensch Just, denkst du wir sind doof? Weiß doch wohl jeder dass man Schottenröcke Kilts nennt. Ich kann dir sogar sagen wie die kleine Tasche vorne am Gürtel heißt: Sporran. Dieser Kilt ist übrigens ein älteres Modell, der ist nicht geschneidert sondern nur eine lange Stoffbahn die man zurechtlegt und mit dem Gürtel festschnürt. Der Rest wird über die Schulter geworfen und festgepinnt." 

Justus und Bob sahen ihn verblüfft an. 

"Was? Darf ich nicht auch mal was wissen?", er grinste triumphierend. 

"Ich bin beeindruckt, Zweiter.", musste Justus anerkennen, und auch Bob stimmte ein, "Nicht schlecht, Peter." 

"Mein Urgroßvater mütterlicherseits ist von Schottland nach hierhin ausgewandert.", erklärte Peter, "Mein Opa hat mir oft von ihm erzählt als ich klein war. Irgendwo auf unserem Dachboden liegt bestimmt auch noch sein Dudelsack." 

"Du steckst ja voller Überraschungen, Zweiter. Daher kommt dann bestimmt auch dieser Rotstich.", kommentierte Bob und wuschelte durch Peters Haare. 

"Ich geb dir gleich Rotstich!", brauste dieser auf, lachte aber dabei. 

Doch bevor die beiden mit der Kabbelei richtig loslegen konnten, ertönte ein lauter Knall. 

Die Menschenmenge zuckte zusammen, und auch Justus, Peter und Bob schauten erschrocken zum Filmteam herüber. 

Eine altertümliche Pistole lag zu den Füßen des rothaarigen Mannes mit dem Kilt, er hatte sie offensichtlich fallen gelassen. Sowohl er, als auch seine Kollegen schauten genau so verstört wie das Publikum. 

Dann wandte sich ein etwa fünfzigjähriger Mann mit grauem Pferdeschwanz und Sonnenbrille an die Menge. 

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Damen und Herren wenn wir Sie erschreckt haben. Es handelte sich hier jedoch lediglich um einen Spezialeffekt, kein Grund zur Sorge. Unsere Schauspieler werden jetzt eine kleine Pause einlegen während das Set für die neue Szene umgebaut wird." 

Um die drei Detektive herum atmeten die Leute erleichtert aus und bald hatte sich die Menschentraube aufgelöst. 

Keiner der Jungs machte allerdings anstalten zu gehen. Sie hatten schon genug Erfahrung mit ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen gemacht um zehn Meilen gegen den Wind zu riechen dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. 

"Leute, ich denke wir sind uns einig, dass das sehr verdächtig nach einem echten Schuss klang, oder?", fragte Bob und schaute seine Kollegen an. Beide nickten. 

"Keiner der Schauspieler sah so aus als hätte er mit einem Spezialeffekt gerechnet.", murmelte Peter. 

"Ich wette der Mann mit dem Zopf vorhin war der Regisseur", sagte Justus, "vielleicht sollten wir mal mit ihm reden." 

Sie hatten Glück, der grauhaarige Mann stand abseits seiner Kollegen, die sich in einer aufgeregten Gruppe zusammengeschaart hatten. Er tippte wild auf seinem Handy herum. 

"Entschuldigung", rief Justus ihm zu, "könnten wir einen Augenblick mit Ihnen reden?" 

Der Mann drehte sich zu ihnen um und machte dann eine abwinkende Geste. "Ich habe gerade keine Zeit, Junge." 

Bevor er sich wieder abwenden konnte erhob Justus erneut die Stimme. 

"Es tut mir wirklich leid Sie zu stören, aber Sie sind doch der berühmte Regisseur oder nicht? Ich kenne alle Ihre Filme und es wäre wirklich eine Ehre kurz mit Ihnen sprechen zu dürfen. Wissen Sie, ich würde nämlich gerne in die Filmbranche gehen, und Sie sind mein absolutes Vorbild." 

Selbst unter der Sonnenbrille war zu erkennen wie der Mann kurz mit sich rang, und dann schnell die Eitelkeit siegte. 

Bob und Peter mussten sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Ihr Erster konnte wirklich ein Meister der Manipulation sein wenn er wollte. 

Der Mann kam um die Absperrung herum auf sie zugeschlendert und ließ das Handy in die Hosentasche gleiten. 

"OK, meinetwegen. Aber nur kurz." 

"Vielen Dank, Sir.", sagte Justus. 

"Das war ja ein ziemlicher Knall eben.", Bob versuchte so unschuldig wie möglich zu klingen, "Ist das immer so?" 

"Äh... ja, das kann schonmal laut werden.", dem Regisseur war die Frage sichtlich unangenehm. 

"Das wär ja nichts für mich. Ich würde mich immer erschrecken.", sprang Peter auf den Zug auf, "Ihre Schauspieler aber scheinbar auch, kam der Effekt denn irgendwie zu früh?" 

"Der Mann im Kilt hat ja sogar die Pistole fallen lassen.", fügte Justus hinzu. 

Der Grauhaarige fühlte sich nun wohl etwas in die Mangel genommen. 

"Was soll denn die Fragerei? Ich dachte du interessierst dich für Film, dann sollten dir Special Effects doch was sagen." 

"Das tun sie auch.", erwiderte Justus, "Aber ich weiß auch wie sich ein echter Schuss anhört. Nämlich so wie der vorhin. Außerdem machte keiner in Ihrem Team den Eindruck ihn erwartet zu haben. Das kommt mir alles ein wenig verdächtig vor." 

"Und was seid ihr? Detektive? Für so einen Kinderkram habe ich wirklich keine Zeit.", schnauzte der Mann und wollte schon gehen, doch Justus hielt ihn zurück. 

"Wir sind in der Tat Detektive, Sir, und wir können Ihnen helfen, sofern Sie uns sagen was hier vorgeht." 

Der Regisseur schnaubte. 

"Was hier vorgeht.", wiederholte er, "Das würde ich auch gerne wissen." 

"Sie geben also zu, dass der Schuss nicht geplant war?", hakte Peter nach. 

"Ich gebe gar nichts zu, und ihr verschwindet jetzt lieber bevor ich die Polizei rufe." 

"Schon verstanden, Sir.", versuchte Justus zu beschwichtigen, "Wir gehen auch gleich, aber dürfte ich Ihnen trotzdem unsere Karte geben? Nur falls Sie es sich doch noch überlegen sollten." 

Widerwillig nahm der Mann die Karte und las sie lautlos, dann stutzte er. 

"Die drei Fragezeichen? Das kommt mir bekannt vor." 

"Wir haben schon einige Fälle in der Region gelöst.", sagte Justus mit stolz geschwellter Brust. 

"Habt ihr auch mal einer Stacy Little in einer Erpressungssache geholfen?" 

"Ja", schaltete sich Bob ein, "das war der Fall 'giftiger Gartenzwerg'. Ihr Nachbar wollte sie unbedingt aus dem Haus ekeln damit sein Neffe dort einziehen konnte. Unschöne Geschichte." 

Der Regisseur nickte. "Stacy ist meine Schwester, ich bin Jonathan Little. Sie hat mir von der Sache damals erzählt und dass die Polizei sie nicht ernst genommen hat. Ihr drei aber schon." 

"Wir übernehmen jeden Fall.", überbrachte Justus ihr Motto, "Egal wie unbedeutend oder merkwürdig er auch erscheinen mag." 

Mr Little kam nun doch ins Grübeln. 

"Vielleicht könnt ihr mir doch helfen, Jungs. Kommt mal mit, wir besprechen das lieber woanders." 

Gesagt, getan, saßen die vier kurz darauf in einem kleinen Café bei einer kalten Cola. 

"Es ist nämlich so", begann Mr Little, "Unsere Filmcrew wird schon seit Wochen terrorisiert. Direkt nach Drehbeginn fing es an. Zuerst bekamen einige der Schauspieler Drohbriefe, dann auch Kameraleute, Assistenten, Make-up-Leute, fast alle." 

"Was stand denn in den Briefen?", unterbrach Peter . 

"Immer nur das gleiche Wort: Rache. Mit dem Computer getippt. Die Kuverts hatten keine Briefmarken, die wurden direkt in den Briefkasten geworfen, aber in den meisten Fällen an den Arbeitsplatz gelegt. Claire, unsere Hauptdarstellerin, hat einen an den Spiegel geklebt gefunden, bei einigen Kameraleuten hingen sie vor der Linse, und meiner wurde auf dem Regisseurstuhl platziert. Erst haben wir das gar nicht ernst genommen, haben gedacht irgendein Spinner hat sich eingeschlichen, das kann bei so einem großen Set schonmal passieren. Aber dann haben die Vorfälle angefangen." 

Alle drei Jungs machten ein interessiertes Geräusch und bedeuteten Mr Little weiterzureden. 

"Meine Regieassistentin hat einen kleinen Hund, Roger, den sie öfters mitbringt. Er ist gut erzogen und stört nicht beim Dreh, alle haben ihn gern und spielen mit ihm in den Pausen. Vor zwei Wochen nun gab es auf einmal ein unglaubliches Getöse und Roger kam jaulend über den Platz gerannt. Jemand hatte ihm Feuerwerk an den Schwanz gebunden." 

"So eine Gemeinheit!", platzte es aus Peter heraus. 

"Allerdings.", sagte Mr Little, "Er erlitt einige schwere Verbrennungen, zum Glück nichts lebensbedrohliches, aber das hat uns alle ganz schön mitgenommen." 

"Haben Sie sich nicht an die Polizei gewandt?", fragte Justus. 

"Doch, die haben auch ermittelt, aber nichts brauchbares herausgefunden. Dann mussten wir auch schon weiter, zu der Zeit hatten wir in Washington gedreht. Ich hatte gehofft nach dem Ortswechsel würde das aufhören, aber auch an den zwei Tagen die wir in den Rocky Mountains gefilmt haben tauchten die Briefe regelmäßig auf. Dort wurde Jamie, unser zweiter Hauptdarsteller, der mit dem Kilt den ihr vorhin gesehen habt, fast von einem Steinschlag getroffen als er unter einem Felsvorsprung stand. Und jetzt sind wir hier. Das vorhin war ein echter Schuss, ihr hattet Recht. Ein Glück, dass niemand in der Schusslinie stand, so ging die Kugel nur in die Wand." 

"Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Pistole eigentlich nicht geladen sein sollte?", hakte Justus nach. 

"Genau. Es handelt sich zwar um eine echte Pistole, ein Stück aus dem 18. Jahrhundert, aber niemand von uns hat Kugeln dafür. Der Knall sollte später in Post Production zugefügt werden." 

"Dann werden wir uns die Kugel gleich mal ansehen.", sagte Justus, "Vorausgesetzt Sie erteilen uns den Auftrag in dem Fall zu ermitteln?" 

"Ja, auf jeden Fall.", Mr Little sah erleichtert aus, "Wie gesagt war die Polizei keine große Hilfe, wir müssen ja ständig weiterziehen damit wir den Drehplan einhalten können. Könntet ihr drei denn auch mit uns reisen?" 

Die drei Detektive sahen sich an. 

"Die Kosten gehen natürlich auf meine Kappe.", fügte Mr Little hinzu. 

"Naja, also wir haben ja Ferien.", sagte Bob. 

"Und unsere Eltern haben bestimmt auch nichts dagegen uns eine Weile los zu sein.", grinste Peter. 

"Prima.", ereiferte sich Mr Little, "In drei Tagen brechen wir auf nach Edinburgh. Aber vielleicht findet ihr den Täter ja schon in der Zwischenzeit." 

"Edinburgh in Schottland?", fragte Peter mit großen Augen. 

"Nein Peter, Edinburgh in China.", stichelte Bob, und Peter knuffte ihn dafür in die Seite. 

"Wie heißt denn überhaupt der Film den Sie hier drehen?", fuhr der Zweite Detektiv unbeirrt fort. 

"Strangelander.", sagte Mr Little, und nun wurden Bobs Augen groß. 

"Basierend auf dem Buch?" 

Mr Little nickte. "Kennst du es? Das wundert mich aber. Ehrlich gesagt ist es eine ganz schöne Schmonzette, aber die Grundstory ist gut. So eine Zeitreisegeschichte die teils im Schottland des 18. Jahrhunderts und Amerika der Neuzeit spielt. Wir mussten einiges kürzen und ändern damit es für ein breites Publikum zugänglich wird." 

"Schmonzette? Aha.", wiederholte Peter und grinste Bob dabei diabolisch an. 

"Meine Mutter hatte das Buch rumliegen und da hab ich mal drin rumgeblättert.", murmelte Bob und wurde rot. 

"Na dann Kollegen", setzte Justus an, die beiden anderen gekonnt ignorierend, "Sieht aus als hätten die drei Fragezeichen endlich einen neuen Fall." 

"Schau mal wie unser Erster auf einmal strahlt.", grinste Peter. 

"Ganz herzerwärmend.", stimmte Bob zu. 

Dann machten sie sich wieder auf zum Drehort. Die Pause war fast vorbei, deswegen mussten sie sich beeilen bevor alle Leute wieder da waren und die Arbeit losging. 

"Verdammt, hier muss doch irgendwo ein Einschussloch sein.", fluchte Justus als er zum dritten mal die gesamte Wand abtastete. "In diese Richtung ist doch der Schuss gegangen, die Kugel kann nur in der Mauer stecken." 

"Vielleicht ist sie vorher irgendwo abgeprallt?", schlug Peter vor, doch Justus winkte ab. 

"Nein, wir haben es doch genau gesehen, da war nichts zwischen der Pistole und der Wand." 

Bob stand ebenfalls grübelnd vor der roten Ziegelwand. Er ließ seinen Blick daran hoch und runter schweifen. Plötzlich bemerkte er einen kleinen Gegenstand der in einem Grasbüschel lag das am Fuß der Hauswand aller Widrigkeiten zum Trotz gedieh. Er bückte sich danach, betrachtete es, und hielt es dann triumphierend hoch. 

"Kollegen! Schaut euch das mal an." 

Die beiden anderen schaarten sich um ihn. Justus erkannte es sofort. 

"Gute Arbeit, Bob.", lobte er. 

Peter sah ihn nur fragend an. "Was ist das denn?" 

"Das, Zweiter, ist ein Gummigeschoss.", kam sofort die Erklärung, "Geformt wie eine echte Kugel, aber weitaus weniger tödlich." 

"Solche Geschosse werden manchmal bei Demonstrationen eingesetzt wenn es zu Ausschreitungen kommt.", ergänzte Bob, "Ziemlich umstritten. Ich habe da letztens mal einen Artikel zu gelesen. Aber die Dinger die dort abgebildet waren sahen deutlich größer aus." 

"Ja in der Tat", nickte Justus, "Dass es Gummigeschosse für Pistolen, noch dazu so ein antikes Modell, gibt ist mir auch neu." 

"Aha.", sagte Peter, "Also war das wohl doch kein Mordversuch? Es sollte nur allen ein gehöriger Schrecken eingejagt werden?" 

"Davon ist auszugehen.", stimmte Justus zu. 

"Hilft uns aber auch nicht sonderlich weiter.", kommentierte Bob. 

"Naja, zumindest wissen wir, dass unser Täter zwar Rache üben möchte, dafür aber nicht so weit geht zu morden." 

"Ich persönlich finde das sehr beruhigend.", sagte Peter mit Nachdruck. 

"Ach, ich hätte dich schon beschützt, Zweiter.", Bob stupste ihn mit der Schulter an. 

"Ja ja.", Peter zog eine Grimasse, aber ein kleines Lächeln konnte er sich doch nicht verkneifen. 

"Ich denke als nächstes sollten wir alle Mitarbeiter des Filmsets befragen.", riss der erste Detektiv wieder die Kontrolle an sich. 

Mit Mr Little hatten sie ausgemacht, dass sie offiziell als Aushilfen vorgestellt werden sollten, eine Art Mädchen für alles. Kisten schleppen, Kabel tragen, was eben so anfiel. 

Also mischten die drei sich unter die Leute, machten sich nützlich wo es ging, und stellten möglichst unauffällig Fragen. 

Als es dunkel wurde und der Dreh für den Tag beendet war, fühlten sich alle wie gerädert. Mr Little schickte sie nach Hause mit der Information, dass es am nächsten morgen um 5 Uhr weitergehen sollte, was ein dreifaches Stöhnen hervorrief. 

Da sie so früh wieder wach sein mussten beschlossen die drei Detektive direkt nach Hause zu fahren ohne die gesammelten Informationen gemeinsam auszuwerten. Justus ermahnte Peter und Bob alles zu notieren was sie in Erfahrung gebracht hatten und am nächsten Tag mitzubringen. 

Dann trennten sich ihre Wege und jeder war auf sich allein gestellt seine Eltern schonend auf die anstehende Reise vorzubereiten.


	2. Chapter 2

Als Bob am nächsten morgen in seinem gelben Käfer beim Schrottplatz vorfuhr, war die Sonne gerade erst dabei über den Horizont zu klettern. Neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz gähnte Peter, den er schon abgeholt hatte. 

"Klingel Justus mal auf dem Handy an, Peter.", sagte er, denn vom ersten Detektiv war noch nichts zu sehen. Bob wollte um diese Uhrzeit nicht an der Haustür schellen und Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus aus dem Schlaf reißen. 

Mit einem erneuten Gähnen tat Peter wie ihm geheißen, doch als er gerade den grünen Hörer seines Smartphones betätigen wollte, bog Justus schon um die Ecke. 

"Guten morgen, Kollegen.", begrüßte er die Zwei gut gelaunt während er sich auf die Rückbank des Käfers fallen ließ. 

"Morgen.", murmelten der zweite und dritte Detektiv im Chor. 

"Wie viel Kaffee hast du denn gekippt, dass du schon so energiegeladen bist?", fragte Peter in einem leicht säuerlichen Ton. 

"Nur eine Tasse.", ging Justus über die Stichelei hinweg, "Aber ich bin schon seit gut einer Stunde wach und habe die Zeit für ein paar Recherchen genutzt." 

"Willst du mich jetzt um meinen Job bringen?", fragte Bob während er den Käfer auf die Hauptstraße lenkte, "Recherchen und Archiv sind mein Spezialgebiet. Falls du das vergessen hast steht es auch auf unserer Karte." 

"Keineswegs.", beschwichtigte Justus, "Du bist uns ja sowieso schon einen Schritt voraus, Dritter." 

"Wie meinst du das?" 

"Na du kennst als Einziger von uns die Buchvorlage für Strangelander.", erklärte der erste Detektiv seine Gedankengänge. 

"Ach ja, die _Schmonzette_.", schaltete sich Peter mit einem Grinsen ein. 

Bobs Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich und er umfasste das Steuer etwas fester. Hätte er doch bloß nichts gesagt. 

"Hast du das Buch mitgebracht?", fragte Justus ohne auf Peters Kommentar einzugehen. 

"Ja hab ich.", sagte Bob, "In meinem Rucksack, neben dir auf der Rückbank. Geh bloß vorsichtig damit um, Just, das ist eine signierte Ausgabe. Ich hoffe meine Mutter merkt nicht, dass sie weg ist." 

"Wow, deine Mum muss ja ein ziemlicher Fan sein.", sagte Peter. 

Bob nickte. "Ja, die Geschichte hat es ihr echt angetan. Sie hat wochenlang über nichts anderes mehr geredet. Deswegen bin ich auch neugierig geworden ob das Buch wirklich so gut ist." 

"Und? Ist es?" 

"Naja...", druckste Bob herum, "Es ist schon ein bisschen kitschig, aber ansonsten gar nicht so übel." Er spürte die Röte wieder in sein Gesicht steigen. 

"Zeig mal her.", sagte Peter und streckte seine Hand nach hinten. Als Justus ihm den Roman gereicht, und er einen Blick darauf geworfen hatte brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. 

"Jetzt verstehe ich warum Mr Little es als Schmonzette bezeichnet hat.", brachte er heraus nachdem er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. "Man muss sich ja nur mal die Gesichtsausdrücke angucken." 

Bob knirschte mit den Zähnen. Das Cover hatte er vergessen. 

Es zeigte einen Mann im Kilt, ganz so wie der am Filmset, mit einem weißen Hemd das fast bis zum Bauchnabel geöffnet war. Er machte einen recht altertümlichen Eindruck, während die Frau, die sich an seine muskulösen Schultern klammerte, Jeans und T-Shirt trug. Beide schauten sich sehr intensiv in die Augen. 

"Und das hast du allen ernstes gelesen?", hakte Peter nach. 

"Ich lese eben sehr variiert.", sagte Bob mit aller Würde die er aufbringen konnte. "Das täte dir vielleicht auch mal ganz gut." 

Peter schnaubte, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, klinkte Justus sich zurück in das Gespräch. 

"Jetzt lasst doch mal die Zankerei. Hat einer von euch gestern noch irgendetwas wichtiges in Erfahrung bringen können bei den Mitgliedern der Filmcrew?" 

"Nö, nicht wirklich.", sagte Peter, "Alle mit denen ich geredet habe können Mr Little gut leiden. Er ist zwar manchmal streng, aber wohl immer fair." 

"Bei mir war es das Gleiche.", stimmte Bob zu. 

Justus nickte. "Ich habe auch nichts Gegenteiliges gehört, obwohl seine Assistentin Laura ganz schön schnippisch ist. Aber auch sie hat kein böses Wort über Mr Little verloren." 

"Und wenn nun Mr Little gar nicht Ziel des Ganzen ist?", fragte Bob. 

"Das hatte ich auch schon überlegt.", sagte Justus, "Die Briefe gingen ja schließlich an alle, und die Anschläge galten nicht direkt ihm. Allerdings leitet er die Dreharbeiten und ist somit unser bester Anhaltspunkt. Wenn der Dreh sabotiert wird ist er der Leidtragende." 

"Macht Sinn.", stimmte Bob zu, "Gehen wir davon aus, dass es jemand aus der Crew ist? Der Täter könnte ja auch einfach dem Team hinterher reisen." 

"Das ist natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit.", überlegte Justus, "Wir sollten gleich Mr Little fragen ob der Drehplan und die Orte irgendwo veröffentlicht werden." 

"Also von meinem Vater weiß ich, dass Drehpläne meist ziemlich Top Secret sind.", sagte Peter, "Gerade bei Außenszenen, damit nicht extra Leute ankommen und im Weg rumstehen. Er muss da öfter mal dicke Verträge unterschreiben, dass er nichts verrät wenn er die Effekte macht." 

"Eine Verschwiegenheitsklausel.", murmelte Justus, "Das würde den Kreis der Verdächtigen auf das Filmteam eingrenzen." 

In der Zwischenzeit waren sie am Drehort angekommen, und da es noch so früh war hatte Bob keinerlei Schwierigkeiten einen Parkplatz zu finden. Sie stiegen aus dem Käfer und schlurften in Richtung der Pavillons die die Crew gegen die Sonne aufgestellt hatte. 

"Ah, da seid ihr ja endlich.", begrüßte Laura, die Regieassistentin, die Jungs, "Ich habe direkt eine Aufgabe für euch-" 

"Jetzt lass die Armen doch erstmal ankommen, Laura.", unterbrach sie eine andere Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren die sie zu einem Zopf geflochten hatte. "Wollt ihr Drei einen Kaffee? Ich habe gerade welchen gemacht.", wandte sie sich an die Detektive. 

"Ja bitte, das wäre super!", Peter schaute sie an wie ein Verdurstender in der Wüste. 

Die Frau lachte. "Ich sehe da muss sich jemand noch an die Uhrzeit gewöhnen. Ging mir nicht anders am Anfang, aber mit genug Koffein meistert man auch den längsten Drehtag. Ich bin übrigens Elisa, ihr seid die drei Neuen die Jonathan gestern angeheuert hat, oder?" 

"In der Tat, Ma'am.", meldete sich Justus zu Wort, "Ich bin Justus Jonas, und das sind meine Freunde Bob Andrews und Peter Shaw." 

"Freut mich.", sagte Elisa, "Wir haben uns gestern ja noch nicht richtig gesehen, ich wusel immer überall herum. Muss ich auch, ist ja mein Job." 

"Was genau machen Sie denn?", fragte Bob. 

"Ich bin zuständig für die Continuity des Films, und ihr könnt mich ruhig duzen, das machen alle hier." 

"OK, Elisa", sagte Peter, "Was genau ist denn Continuity? Hört sich ja wichtig an." 

"Ist es auch.", nickte Elisa, "Ich kümmere mich darum, dass der Anschluss von Szene zu Szene passt. Also, dass Gegenstände nicht auf einmal von einem Moment auf den anderen woanders liegen. Dass nicht plötzlich Schauspieler andere Kleidung tragen, soetwas eben. Das trage ich ganz genau in mein schlaues Buch ein, mache Fotos von Positionen, und kommandiere dann alle herum.", sie lachte. 

"Wow, darüber habe ich mir noch nie Gedanken gemacht.", Peter war merklich beeindruckt. 

"Haben die meisten nicht.", sagte Elisa mit einem Grinsen, "Das ist das Mysterium Film. Es steckt viel mehr dahinter als man vermutet." 

Die Drei nickten andächtig. 

"Der Kaffee steht dort drüben.", sie deutete auf einen Klapptisch der eine Kaffemaschine, jede Menge verschiedene Becher, Milchtüten und Zucker beherbergte. "Bedient euch, ich muss jetzt leider abzischen. Bis später vielleicht." Elisa winkte kurz und joggte dann zwischen dem zahlreichen Equipment hindurch. 

"Gut", sagte Laura, die immer noch neben den Dreien stand, in einem recht spitzen Tonfall, "holt euch euren Kaffee und dann kommt ihr rüber zu den Kostümen, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren, der Drehtag ist minutiös durchgetaktet.", und damit stolzierte sie von dannen. 

Die Detektive schlenderten zum Kaffetisch. 

"Du hattest recht Erster", murmelte Peter während er sich einschenkte, "die Gute hat ganz schön Haare auf den Zähnen." 

"Allerdings.", stimmte Bob leise zu, "Diese Elisa ist mir viel lieber." 

Justus rollte mit den Augen. "Das war mir klar, Dritter." 

Bob ignorierte den Seitenhieb und auch Peter sagte nichts dazu und rührte stattdessen konzentriert Zucker in seine Tasse. 

Auch dieser Drehtag war voller harter Arbeit, dauernd musste irgendetwas von A nach B getragen werden, oder einer der Schauspieler musste für seine Szene aus seinem Trailer geholt werden. 

Zwischendurch versuchten die Drei so gut es ging weitere Anhaltspunkte für ihre Ermittlungen zu finden. Mr Little informierte sie, dass der Drehplan so streng geheim war, dass nur er und Laura ihn in seiner Gesamtheit kannten. Alle anderen Crewmitglieder wurden wöchentlich über den neuen Ablauf informiert. Das Ganze war eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, denn Strangelander hatte bereits eine große, recht fanatische Fanbasis angesammelt, die es auf Abstand zu halten galt. 

"Wir können also davon ausgehen dass der Täter sich unter der Filmcrew befindet.", fasste Justus am Ende des Tages zusammen als sie wieder in Bob's Käfer saßen und beratschlagten. Die anderen beiden nickten zustimmend. 

"Ich hab leider gar nichts brauchbares in Erfahrung bringen können.", stöhnte Peter und streckte sich. "Heute ist ja auch nichts neues aufgetaucht, keine komischen Vorkommnisse und keine Briefe. Ach genau!", er langte in seine Hosentasche, "Den hat mir eine der Make Up-Frauen gegeben." 

Es war ein gefaltetes, weißes DIN A 4 Blatt, er reichte es Justus. 

"Ist das einer der Drohbriefe?" 

Peter nickte. 

'Rache' stand dort in großer Schrift gedruckt, genau wie von Mr Little beschrieben. 

"Comic Sans", kommentierte Bob und rümpfte die Nase. 

Peter schaute ihn fragend an. "Was?" 

"Die Schriftart die verwendet wurde heißt Comic Sans. Spricht nicht gerade für guten Geschmack bei unserem Attentäter." 

"Wurde der Brief auf Fingerabdrücke untersucht?", fragte Justus. 

"Dieser nicht", antwortete Peter, "aber die Make Up-Frau hat gesagt, dass die Polizei mehrere der anderen Briefe untersucht hat. Da war nicht mal ein verräterisches Staubkorn." 

Der erste Detektiv zog die Stirn in Falten. "Sehr ärgerlich. Der Täter geht äußerst professionell vor." 

"Sollte man gar nicht meinen wenn es offensichtlich um Rache geht.", schaltete sich Bob wieder ein, "Da hätte ich eher vermutet, dass sich jemand impulsiv verhält statt so kalkuliert." 

"Rache ist ein Gericht das am besten kalt serviert wird.", murmelte Justus, auf seiner Unterlippe kauend. 

"Ach, und ich dachte immer Rache ist Blutwurst.", sagte Peter, und Bob musste so lachen, dass der Käfer ein wenig ins schlingern geriet. 

Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte sagte er: "Also am ehesten würde ich es dieser Laura zutrauen, meint ihr nicht?" 

"Ich finde sie ja auch unsympathisch", konterte Peter, "Aber glaubst du echt die bringt es fertig ihren eigenen Hund zu verletzen?" 

"Ein guter Einwand, Zweiter.", sagte Justus, "Allerdings reicht das noch nicht aus sie vom Verdacht völlig freizusprechen. Jemand der skrupellos genug ist Menschen zu verletzen, wird vermutlich nicht davor zurückschrecken auch Tiere zu verletzen. Auch wenn es sich um das eigene Haustier handelt. Trotzdem steht sie auf der Liste eher weiter unten." 

"Ach, und wieso das?", fragte Bob. 

"Weil sie schon seit vielen Jahren für Mr Little arbeitet. Wir sollten unsere Ermittlungen auf die neuesten Mitglieder der Crew konzentrieren. Ich habe Mr Little schon gebeten mir eine Liste zu mailen." 

"Ja gut", warf Peter ein, "Aber in vielen Jahren Zusammenarbeit kann sich auch eine Menge Frust anstauen, oder nicht? Wäre das nicht ein Motiv?" 

"Da hat er nun auch wieder recht, Just.", sagte Bob. 

Der erste Detektiv seufzte tief. "OK, dann befragen wir morgen Mr Little ob es zwischen ihm und Laura mal Auseinandersetzungen gab. Aber hauptsächlich konzentrieren wir uns auf die Neuen!" 

"Alles klar, Chef!", riefen Bob und Peter wie aus einem Munde.

**Author's Note:**

> Der shippige Teil kommt in den späteren Kapiteln, erstmal muss der Fall richtig ins Rollen kommen. Ich hoffe ihr bleibt trotzdem bei der Stange :)


End file.
